Tiny
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: A collection of tiny drabbles
1. Sunset

Basically, I found random words in books and wrote drabbles for no reason. Enjoy!

#1: Sunset

It was interesting, how many different colors existed in a human sunset. Back in Makai, such a thing was only red, reflecting the blood that was shed nightly.


	2. Peeled

_#2: Peeled_

Kurama felt raw during the fight, completely exposed, as if his very being had been peeled away by Karasu's sadistic laughter.


	3. Aquarium

_#3: Aquarium-Hiei POV_

Kurama took me to an aquarium, and it didn't make sense. What was supposed to be so interesting, so much fun, about looking at fish in boxes? "If you wanted fish," I sighed, "I could bring one home. Mukuro has a lake full of them."

"It's not that," he smiled, "I don't intend to eat them. ...Mother used to take me here when I was small. At the time, I didn't care...but she always loved it here."

Cocking my head, I followed his gaze to the tanks, listening to the silence. I watched him smile. Such little things humans enjoyed.


	4. Final

#4: Final

When Kurama explained 'finals', Hiei had scoffed. How was it so different from all the other stupid human tests? Shouldn't he pass it just as easily? Even so, the fox obsessed over his books he knew all to well, and went to school one morning with an air of confidence most of the others lacked.


	5. Exile

#5: Exile

Hiei had come a long way from being the rejected, lonely child few had seen him as. Kurama's arms, he found, were a great comfort. The fox was the only one but Yukina who silently understood how lonely his exile had been, how his very existance had been isolated and created barriers. Now, the guards were smaller, more easily crossed than before...but it didn't mean anyone else needed to know the lonely soul that lay beneath the warrior.


	6. Idle

#6: Idle _I want blood, guts, and chocolate cake, I wanna be a real fake... I wish I'd been a teen teen idle, wish I'd been a prom queen fightin' for the title, instead of being 16 and burning up a bible. Feeling super super suicidal. The wasted years, the wasted youth. Pretty lies and ugly truth... (Teen Idle by Marina & The Diamonds)_

Kurama's teenage years could have been considered erratic at best...not to mention bizarre. To live up to the expectations of humanity had proven too tedious for him, despite the desire to fulfill the role of a perfect son. Shiori had admitted some time ago that her son was abnormal, but loved him still. But being centuries old, trapped in the body of a teenager was a strange thing; something he often used to toy with his elders, insisting he knew much more, had obtained more wisdom than the others in his prestigious academy. Often, he shocked them into silence. High marks, always straight As, shrugging off the compliments of his teachers, his peers. Rolling his eyes at the flirtation of too many females.

They were just such...children.


	7. Immortal

#7: Immortal

Yusuke had not understood the gravity of being a demon. After all, he had seen Kurama and Hiei assimilate so well into the human world. But, when the times came, he'd found himself drinking to deal with the deaths of his mother, of Keiko and Kuwabarra...all those who were victims of humanity. "How am I supposed to do this?!" he'd exclaimed at yet another wake, crying, shaking his head and at an utter loss without the few things that had been permanent for him. Kurama and Hiei simply stood behind him, silent and feeling alone as well.


	8. Fake

_#8: Fake (Hiei POV)_

"Don't you understand?" Kurama sobbed, distraught at the grave of his mother. He pulled up the flowers from family he'd never met; empty platitudes. "I'm a fake! Fake! I wasn't supposed to outlive her! I shouldn't be here!" I held his thrashing body in my arms, fighting tears as he sobbed and was shocked at the short existence of humans.


	9. Breakdown

_#9: Breakdown_

 _So let go and just get in, it's so amazing here. It's alright, because there's beauty in the breakdown..._

Kurama stood helplessly as Hiei cried, holding himself as though he would fall to pieces instantly, insisting he was forbidden to live, let alone allowed happiness. The words he had heard before he was even born had left a permanent scar in his mind, a scar he'd kept so well hidden until then.


	10. Subtle

_#10-Subtle_

Shiori had noticed the little nuances that made her son just a bit different. He had developed early in every way but speech, not uttering a word until he had been three years old, when he was already walking. He'd pushed her away then, insisting he could make his own lunch, telling her she could leave him alone.


	11. Alcohol

_#11: Alcohol_

"Kurama, are you sure you wanna do that?" Yusuke cringed as the fox took another shot of what smelled like varnish. He signaled for another and took it just as quickly. He'd started out fine, beginning to reminisce about things that they could never know of, and slowly found himself slipping back into old habits. He sneered into the bright lights, brushing off their concern.


	12. Private

_#12: Private_

They'd gone swimming in the summer, in a small pond that Yusuke had proudly declared free of carnivorous fish. It had been a pleasant reprieve from their normal strenuous work. All of them, even Hiei, feeling for once like normal young men playing water fights and nearly drowning one another.


	13. Alter

#13-Alter (Hiei POV)

"Kurama...what are you doing?" I asked quietly from my place on the couch. I'd been quiet for some time now, watching him arrange jasmine around a jade fox.

"It is an alter," he murmured, dressed in white. He lit the incense and the room filled with the scent of sandalwood, "I don't expect you to stay here for this," he winked over his shoulder, "But as a child of Inari, such things are important to me."

I could see him in my mind as a white-haired fox, surrounded by those of his own kind. Kitsune were hard to find these days, considered by some to be nearly wiped out. And in that moment of religious devotion, I saw loneliness in his eyes.

Silently, I knelt next to him, miming the folding of his hands and bowing with my own thoughts. "Hiei?" I imagined the Fox Deity, with sharp features, no gender specified. "Hush, Kurama," I looked upon the figure of a proud fox, "I'm praying."


	14. Dance

#14: Dance 

The first time Kurama had asked Hiei to dance with him, it had been upon an old bridge in the city, with no witnesses but for the streetlights. Hiei had turned his nose up, stating it was a nonsensical thing to do, but none the less watched the fox move in intricate figure eights, red hair blazing in the silence.

The second time, he allowed the human hands to touch his hips, to move him to dance with no sound but crickets. He laughed as he understood the freedom that moonlight allowed.

It had become routine; their home stood in the hills, seen only by plantlife and their own eyes. The koorime took Kurama's hands, closing his eyes to move to the sound of the rushing river.


	15. Quiet Song

#15; Quiet Song

They had been together for the first time in over a year at Yusuke's anniversary; fingers entwined and closed eyes, lost in their own world. Beautiful, oblivious to the faces around them. They had danced beneath a willow, uncertain of when they would be together again. Hiei's hands finding red hair, tangling the edges to remember what it felt like. Hiei, mouthing the words to a song he'd heard so many times before, in his old life.

 _Have I found you, flightless bird_

 _Grounded, bleeding._

 _Or lost you? American Mouth._

 _Big pill stuck going down..._

"I miss you."

"I'll miss you..."


	16. Murder

#16: Murder (Hiei POV)

"Hiei," he sighed, "You are honestly telling me that you see no negativity in this situation?"

"Why should I?" I scoffed, "I got him, didn't I? Shouldn't the human authorities be happy?"

My partner shook his head, summoning a plant from the gravel to devour the corpse, "If Koenma caught us..." he sighed.

"What?" I followed him toward his human home, "The humans on TV said he needed to be caught, and that's what I did!" Kurama held his hand up, "Just promise not to help anymore..."

I would never understand humans.


	17. Say Something

#17: Say Something (Kurama POV)

 _Say something I'm giving up on you...and I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you..._

He left with very few words, throwing the clothing he kept in our human home into the bag I'd used for the tournaments, still stained with my blood.

"Aren't you going to give a reason?" I sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm...giving up on you," he whispered, opening the window for the last time, "I'm sorry."

"No you're not," I whispered.

But he was gone.


End file.
